With the rapid development of display technology, the applications of the micro light emitting diode, Micro LED display are also attracting more and more attention by the industry. Micro LEDs are self-luminous units driven by current, each of the independent light emitting units is uniformly illuminated in all directions in the space, so that most of the light energy is lost during this process.